


What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas (until Minako finds out)

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Silliness!!! on Ice! [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hangover, Las Vegas, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuuri wakes up hungover as all hell but at least he knows where Victor is so nothing too crazy must have happened last night right?Wrong





	What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas (until Minako finds out)

When Yuuri woke up naked and half off the bed with a pounding headache his first thought was ‘please kill me’ but his second was ‘what the fuck did I do this time?’ because he could already hear his and Victor’s phones going off.

Luckily unlike at the Victor and Friends event back in Hasteu his fiancé was still here. He knew this because he could hear him vomiting in the ensuite and calling Yuuri’s name in between retching.

“YUURI ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE!” Victor finally managed to yell before immediately retching again.

Yuuri chose not to answer that but groped for his phone anyway as he tried to remember where the hell they were. They weren’t in their apartment but his memory wasn’t helping him right now.

He finally managed to get his hand on his phone and blindly answered the call bringing the phone to his ear.

“ ‘ello?” he managed to croak out.

“YUURI WHY THE HELL DIDN’T YOU INVITE ME?” Phichit screeched at him causing Yuuri to wince and pull the phone away.

“Ow Phichit don’t yell, I’m hungover” Yuuri said flopping onto the bed properly, closing his eyes against the far too bright light of the room.

“NO FUCK YOU YOU PROMISED I COULD BE YOUR BEST MAN” Phichit yelled. Yuuri winced again and pulled the phone away to give it a blurry glare before reluctantly putting the phone back to his ear.

“Phichit I don’t know what you’re talking about” he said wearily.

“Well sorry for being upset that my best friend lied to me about being able to be at his wedding” Phichit huffed.  Yuuri’s eyes flew open.

He remembered where they were.

They were in Vegas for vacation.

“Holy shit Minako is going to kill me” he whispered.

“Not if I get to you first you ho.” Phichit huffed before sighing. “You and Victor got wasted again didn’t you.”

“Hey it’s not black out drunk this time at least” Yuuri managed which was true, he realised he did have vague memories of last night. Including them deciding to get married because it got them a coupon for a steak dinner.

“I’m still mad at you but do you want me to handle the social media storm until you two drunk sluts get over your hangover?” Phichit said finally.

“Please also tell Makkachin we loved him because I’m pretty sure Minako is going to skin the two of us alive” Yuuri answered. Phichit gave his word before hanging up. Yuuri dropped the phone with a groan and then sighing pushed himself to his feet, found his glasses hanging off a lamp, found Victor’s phone under a bouquet of chocolate roses and switched it off, before stumbling his way into the bathroom to find his naked husband hugging the toilet.

Victor cracked his eyes open as Yuuri approached and filled two glasses with water from the sink.

“Yuuri be a dear and kill me” The Russian croaked as Yuuri sat heavily next to him.

“Pretty sure all our friends and family will do that for you” Yuuri told him passing a glass over before drinking his own.

“Did I scale more buildings naked?” Victor asked with a pained smile. Yuuri shook his head.

“Victor actually think back; can you remember a coupon we wanted for some reason” he prompted. Victor looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened with recollection

“Oh yeah! We just needed to….oh,” he paled, “Oh shit”

Yuuri nodded glumly.

“Yup we managed to get drunk married in Vegas.”

“We need to somehow let Makkachin know we loved him before Minako finds us” Victor said with a sigh before leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes.

“Don’t worry I already asked Phichit to do that”

“We should really only drink at home in future”

“Agreed”

**Author's Note:**

> If I can think of more I might write Minako actually threatening them harm and their friends reactions but I think this also works as a one off


End file.
